zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Deku Royal Family
The Deku Royal Family are the members of the traditional monarchy that rule the Southern Swamp in Majora's Mask. Family Members Deku King The Deku King is the rash, over-reactive, and overprotective monarch of the Southern Swamp in Termina. When his daughter - the Deku Princess - went missing, the Deku King captured a monkey who had associated with his daughter and imprisons and tortures him. After Link rescues the Deku Princess from Woodfall Temple, the King realizes his mistake and releases the prisoner monkey. In the manga, instead of accusing the monkey, he rounded up random creatures such as Wolfos and Snappers, blaming them for the missing princess. He has a giant crown of Deku Leaves and a large, dried-up Deku Nut for a scepter. Deku Princess The Deku Princess is the heir to the Terminan Deku throne. Upon seeing the swamp filling with poison water she headed to Woodfall Temple with her friend, the monkey. She was captured by Odolwa and put into a room in the entrance of the temple. Link defeated Odolwa and rescued her, returning her to the Deku Palace by storing her temporarily in an Empty Bottle. In the manga, she appears to have a crush on link in his Deku form. Aides Deku Butler Upon the request of the Deku King, the Deku Butler rewards Link for saving the Deku Princess by leading him through a labyrinth to the Mask of Scents. During the end credits, if you have this mask you receive an extra segment which shows the Deku Butler mourning at a small twisted tree from the start of the game. Deku Butler's Son There is evidence to suggest that the Deku Butler's Son was killed by the Skull Kid (possessed by Majora's Mask) before the start of the game, and that his soul is within Link's Deku Mask. * After leading Link to the Mask of Scents, the Deku Butler apologizes to Link for traveling so fast, stating that Link reminds him of his son, whom he used to race through the labyrinth. * During the extended end credits, the Deku Butler is seen mourning near the twisted tree at the start of the game. * When Z-targeting the twisted tree at the start of the game, Tatl notes that the tree looks a bit like Deku Link. * The other two main transformational masks - the Goron Mask and the Zora Mask - contain the souls of the deceased Darmani and Mikau respectively, suggesting that the Deku Mask does indeed contain a soul. Also, the "Song of Healing" was required to create each of the masks. The Fate of the Deku Royal Family The owl near Woodfall speaks of horror and terror destined to befall the Dekus, and says that the Deku were doomed to begin with. He also mentions that this was so ever since their deity (much like how the Zora have Jabu-Jabu) went missing. The only hints towards who their deity could be is the manga for Majora's Mask, which states that Odolwa is their deity. It may also be the giant of Woodfall, given Tael's speech at the scene before entering the moon. Although the manga usually twists the stories, it is possible that this is correct, and that Majora created a clone of the god. Category:Deku Scrubs Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters